


Pit's Neko Atsume Collection

by mctori



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: First story so it's probably shit, High School AU, M/M, can also be seen as platonic linkpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mctori/pseuds/mctori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link just wanted to relieve himself. Pit wanted to show him his virtual cat collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit's Neko Atsume Collection

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt used for this is from otpprompts on tumblr. Highly suggest that you check them out if you haven't.

“This one's Bob the cat! The other one's Peaches!”

Have you ever been in a scenario where a complete stranger was taking time out of his day to show you his Neko Atsume collection?

Well, that was what happened to Link.

The Hyrulian only wanted to quickly relieve himself. So, he excused himself from his Math class and proceeded into the male’s restroom. Only a few moments later, someone else walked in and bounced into the stall next to him. It wasn't even a minute later and this same guy decided to show Link some animated cats.

At first, Link was obviously confused when a phone and a thumb showed up from under the stall’s partition. Then, a very happy voice announced, “Dude, I gotta show you the new cats I got!”

At this point, Link would've told that the other person that he wasn't interested. Hell, he even tried doing so. Unfortunately, due to rarely talking at all, Link's voice ended up cracking before he formed his first word and it shocked him into embarrassment. Thus, the stranger continued to ramble on and on and Link just had to sit there.

Soon, the Hyrulian checked the clock on the wall adjacent from where he sat. It was 11:15 in the morning and this guy had been talking about cats for almost ten minutes. He decided right then and there that enough was enough before doing regular toilet ministrations and exiting the stall.

He was already washing his hands when the cat enthusiast waltzed out of his stall. Link looked at him, only to find the brunette student frozen in place with widened eyes.

“O-oh! Y-you’re not Ness at all!” he fidgeted with the phone in his hand. 

“...U-uh.. no?” 

The student’s face resembled a tomato and he rapidly shook his head.

“Oh gods! I'm so terribly sorry! Seriously! I thought you were someone else!” From then on, the teen was blabbering, yet Link found it strangely cute due to his huge blush and embarrassed demeanor.

Link chose to end the student's blabbering with “It's fine.” Quickly, the brunette looked up and stared at him.

“Really? I’d figured you probably we're annoyed with me.” He stated with a sheepish laugh.

“..Kinda.” 

“WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!” Link noticeably flinched, causing the shorter student to gulp and apologize.

“Gods, sorry about that! Pit's the name, by the way.” Pit rubbed the back of his head.

“Link.” the Hyrulian simply stated.

“Link, huh? Like a video link?”

“I guess. L-look, I'm have to go back to class. I've been gone for quite a while.” Link made a move to open the door, only for it to be opened by Pit.

“Sorry ‘bout that. If there's anything I can do for you because of today, just ask. My homeroom class is 1-3.”

“Duly noted.” The taller of the two nodded and left the bathroom.


End file.
